borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Armory run
Hello i have done the general knoxx and got to the armory and did the glitch.. Now i tried to go back and go through it again but..no luck doors wont open..So i tried the marcus sweep one and it did the same thing..If their someone out their that can tell me how to do a armory run properly? Sorry for the horrible spelling..Just woke up :D Yeah you probably f***ed up theres a place that you must NOT go through when useing the glich. This can be fixed with the willow tree editor or if someone goes through the aromry properly in your case probably twice. Ah hell, any way of getting back in their? ill just youtube not were to go :D Go online and join a group that is doing Farmory runs. There are 3 missions to the armory so if you mess up and trip the switch just proceed to the next misson. The room to avoid is the octagonal shaped room - do not go in there! -- MeMadeIt 20:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) The room in question is the bottom of the elevator shaft, below the platform you would go to in order to start the countdown. You will know it because you will be able to see four or five chests on the other side; resist the temptation to run across the room to get to them, you can get there by taking an alternate route down from the top floor which bypasses the elevator shaft. Skeve613 20:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- O.K., Everyone. I have been trying to help a friend of mine complete the "It's Like Christmas" mission because they have been locked out of the armory. I was super-boosted to level 61 with a new character so that I could speed through PT1, General Knoxx mission flow. I made it all the way up to completing Super Marcus Sweep and turning the completed mission in. However, I have not received the "It's Like Christmas" mission after turning in the other. I have the rest of the Marcus missions still active and not completed (I piled through General Knoxx main story missions in about an hour), such as Mop Up and Local Trouble. Must these missions be completed before the mission "It's Like Christmas" can be activated? Please advise. I may actually invite someone to join me on the run later if you are trustworthy. However, any attempt to run toward the armory to glitch will result in an immediate kicking and negative player review assigned to your gamertag. However, if you are humle and kind, I would be more than happy to host and have the mission completed for those who have been locked out. Thanks. BMetcalf82 15:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : Mop Up for Sweep, Local Trouble for Xmas. --Nagamarky 15:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks a bunch, Nagamarky. Now I know my game isn't screwed. BMetcalf82 17:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I let the main story go and exited when the timer was running, went back in, killed Knoxx again and the main door was lying open, and the timer was frozen. ::So just go ahead get as much loot as you can, and go to main menu before the timer is up and you won't have to use the glitch, just kill knoxx and walk in the open door. thats how I did it anyway. -BLObOrt 14:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC)